1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of improved cobulked continuous filament yarn by cobulking a first and second yarn whereby filaments of the second yarn are frequently located near the surface of the cobulked yarn. More particularly, this invention relates to antistatic, continuous filament yarn obtained by cobulking non-conductive and conductive yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use conductive filaments in carpets and other fabrics to prevent the accumulation of static electricity. The current standard for static electricity in the carpet industry is carpets having a shuffle voltage of less than 3.0 kilovolts (KV). No completely satisfactory system has been provided for meeting this standard. Prior art systems either impart undesirable aesthetic qualities to the carpet, are uneconomical, or lack durability.
Methods for combining two or more yarns and feeding them at the same or different rates to a fluid jet texturing or crimping operation are known from such patents as Breen U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,906, Field U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,392, and Breen and Lauterbach U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,155. The Breen and Field patents teach that two different yarns can be fed into a cold air bulking jet at different feed rates. The Breen and Lauterbach patent teaches that tension stable bulky yarns can be produced by hot fluid jet bulking two or more yarns using different tensions or different feed rates.